


Falling

by IrisOrchad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!au. Romano struggles with being bullied at school and struggles with forgiving any of them even if some were only considered as wearisome from association. Sometimes it's not depression that makes you that way, sometimes it's just the way you've been treated. And Romano is getting tired of being treated that way, tired of being reduced to just another shell of a victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

This was the place where he found peace, the place where he found that he could escape the assholes that tries to pin him into a wall of guilt and self-deprecation daily. The art teacher didn't know why he always came in and she never asked, she only left the door open for him. Maybe it was because his little brother was constantly there too so it wasn't much of a difference to have the older one be their also. Whatever her reason was, he was grateful she never questioned his presence there.

The room was almost empty by then, only he and Feliciano remain and his brother was too busy burying his face in his painting to pay him much attention. Which was swell for Romano because once Feliciano opens his mouth, it was nearly impossible to shut him up. Usually Feliciano does talk to him, but when the young boy starts focusing on his work he stops completely besides the occasional mumbling and unsatisfied sighs.

In a way, Romano admired that part of his brother, to be so serious about something and so in love with it. At the same time he felt jealous of him. Feliciano was clearly talented while Romano was clearly, well, not. And that was something Romano had come to accept a long time ago. Not that it matter, he didn't care, he could give two shits if he was just an untalented fuck that has nothing going for him in his life.

Straying his eyes from his brother's hunched over figure, Romano looked outside the window to where the PE field laid filled with a bunch of assholes kicking a ball around with their feet. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't call them that for no appropriate reason, he has a perfect reason why he calls them that. As typical it may sound, those are the guys that try to give him hell every day at school. Try to remind him that being him was the most sinful thing he has done in his existence and he needed to be punish for that.

Over the years he had let himself believe them, let their verbal bullying tear him down until he couldn't stand to wake up every morning. There were no bruises and marks to show when he asked for help, only the ones they left on his mentality. Besides, it wouldn't work out anyways, he was too much of a wuss to tell anyone why he was being bullied for. So he learned how to avoid those jackasses instead, how to keep his head low and zone their voices out while harbouring a deep hatred for them. To be exact, it wasn't everybody on the soccer team, just 8 out of the 18 players, but he didn't trust any of them and he could care less if they were innocent of his assumption.

Romano continued watching, kept his eyes away from the ones he recognize and stared at the captain. To clear something up first, he wasn't staring at him because he cared, but because he remembered meeting him before. Last Sunday really, when he wanted to escape the house and all the commotion with the upcoming baby his cousin was having.

It was at the beach that he usually escape to, there was something about the ocean air and the crashing of the waves that calmed him. It was his "special place" if you'd like to call it that. After having bought himself ice cream, Romano wanted to head down the the sand where there was a little spot people didn't come to a lot.

There was someone playing the guitar, which wasn't unusual since this sort of place attracts a lot of people who play instruments. Curious, he had walked over to get a better hearing.

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

To his masked delight, the guitar was played well and the voice accommodated the instrument naturally, even if the song was in Spanish and he could understand jackshit of it. Coming closer to take a look at the singer, Romano could feel all the delight drain from his body once he saw who it was.

He didn't expect to find one of them here, not like that. Romano could feel his anxiety suddenly spiked and it was like his feet were glued to the ground. His feet wouldn't move, no matter how much he urged them too until someone bumped into him and started yelling him for standing in the way. Normally he would've snapped back at them but this time, all he wanted to do was apologize quickly and get the fuck out of there, hands shaking. Thinking about it still gives him a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fratello, grandpa's here, it's time to go. Fratello? Fratello," a hand shook him out of his memory. His head turned back to his brother, giving him a confused look before registering what was said.

"What? Oh, oh right, it took him fucking long enough. Did you clean up?"

Feliciano nodded, pointing at his full bag. Romano snorted and got up from the stool he was sitting on and followed his brother out of the art room to the exit gate of the school, the memory of that day fading back to the back of his mind again. With his brother he felt safe, as weak and pathetic as that may sound, nobody picked on him while he was there.

Being dependent on his younger brother for protection was something he hated but something he knew he needed but will never tell about. Something else to add to the list of things he hated about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is prompt # 4 and i'm not sure how many chaps it'll have 6u6. romano used instead of lovino because of personal reasons. Feedback is always helpful!  
> \---  
> okay, I need to make some clarification, the person romano met at the beach isn't one of the bully, just part of the team romano associate the bullies with, therefore, being scared of him too. The title might change since i'm not sure about the current one right now. I'll upload it on my soon after this.
> 
> Translation to the spanish music, got it from a website sorry:
> 
> Maybe it was no coincidence for us to meet  
> Maybe this was destiny.  
> I want to fall asleep in your chest again  
> and then be awaken by your kisses.
> 
> song found here - www . youtube com / watch?v=mUuutANkYQo


End file.
